


Restrain and Release

by Mid_Tea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Edgeplay, M/M, OC-ish characters, Overstimulation, PWP, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Tea/pseuds/Mid_Tea
Summary: Jumin finally lets Zen be in control and Zen has a goal to achieve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly writing this since October and I never wrote smut before. (probably never will again too)

Jumin pulled against the ropes that tied his arms to his legs, which were bent and spread apart, exposing his asshole to Zen. Zen, satisfied with his tying job, got up from the bed to retrieve tools that Jumin used on him way too many time, but this will be Jumins first time trying them.

 

“You remember the safe word, right?” Zen asked as he sat near the brunet's head and prepared to put the items on him.

 

“Of course. Green to keep going, yellow to slow down, and red to stop. It's a bit irritating that you thought I would forget.” Who could forget such a boner killing safe word, though that is the point of a safe word. Zen paid no attention to Jumins attitude, instead, it played as fuel for the gray-haired man.

 

“I finally get to dominate~” Zen sounded so happy like he just got the lead role in a play. As much as he enjoyed seeing his lover happy, Jumin found not being in control very frustrating.

 

“Just get it over with.” Jumin made sure to make the aggravation obvious in his voice. Jumins tone brought Zen off his throne.

 

“This is my first time on top, I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied, and I won’t be satisfied until I have you screaming!”Jumin was always extremely quiet in bed, the most that were heard from him was a grunt, but Zen was determined to make Jumin scream before the end of the night.

 

“I would not have taught you how to dominate if I did not want you to.” Zen blushed at Jumins words. Stupid trust fund kid thinks he can just say whatever he want.

 

Zen pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and picked up the blindfold, putting it around Jumins eyes, “Too bad you won’t get to see my handsome face during this.” Jumin rolled his eyes, despite the action not being visible. Next, Zen place the noise canceling earplugs into Jumins ears.

He got off the bed, admiring his handiwork. Jumin was already turning red from the anticipation, his half-hard cock laid against his slightly folded stomach. The sight was beautiful and a major turn-on for Zen, this was something he only saw in his fantasies. 

 

Zen slowly ran his fingers down Jumins chest, avoided touching his cock, and then ran them up his thigh. Jumin squirmed slightly, feeling ticklish from the feather-like touches. Zen repeat this action until Jumin was shivering and fully erect. After putting lube on his fingers, Zen teased the outside of Jumins virgin asshole. Jumin sighed at the pleasurable feeling, breath hitching when Zens' finger entered him.

 

“Cold…” Jumin murmured as he clenched against the digit in his ass, squirming from how weird and unfamiliar the feeling is. 

 

Zen moved his finger around, trying to get Jumin use to the feeling. Once Jumin relaxed, he added a second finger. Zen stretched and curled his fingers inside Jumin, trying to get a reaction. Zen fingers brushed against the pleasurable bundle of nerves, but he ended up frowning when all he got was a loud sigh from his lover.

 

Jumin squirmed in frustration from the lack of simulation after Zen pulled his fingers out. Zen grabbed the vibrator and took his sweet time in lubing it up. Seeing Jumin squirm around while tied up was a lovely sight to see.

 

“Hurry up…” Jumin just had to go and ruin them moment with his complaining. Zen clicked his tongue in annoyance but decided to give Jumin what he wanted.

 

Jumin hissed as the vibrator stretched his hole enough to fit inside. Zen paused right before the base touched Jumin, giving him a little time to relax to the new sensation. After Jumin gave the okay for him to continue, Zen moved the vibrator in and out at a steady pace, trying to get Jumin used to the feeling before he went all out on his ass. Once Jumin started to relax, Zen turned the vibrator on the lowest setting, causing Jumin to jump slightly in surprise.

 

Jumin started breathing heavier and shaking slightly from the surprising pleasure. As much as Zen loved the small reaction, it wasn’t enough, he wanted Jumin to be screaming before the night ends, so he turned to vibrator up two notches. This time, Jumin gasped a little, breathing so hard that his chest was visibly moving. The reaction still wasn’t enough for Zen, so he turned the vibrator to the fifth and final level. The sound of the vibrator was more noticeable now, and so was Jumins voice. He was now whimpering from the slight over stimulation and was biting his bottom lip. He was leaking precome and shaking. Zen felt as if his inner beast was being unleashed, but he had to contain himself in order to push Jumin to the point of screaming.

 

Leaving the vibrator inside of Jumin, Zen reached for a smaller, skinnier rope. Zen gently touched Jumins cock, making sure not to rub it, and tied the small rope it semi-loosely around Jumins cock. He then grabbed the small vibrators and placed them in the extra space in between the rope and penis. With a wicked smirk on his face, Zen played around with the settings for the vibrators on his cock. Jumin started squirming around, his whimpering becoming more audible.

 

“Zen..I'm going to...cum.” Jumins words were slightly broken by his light panting. Zen turned off all vibrators, causing Jumin to arch his back and thrust as much as he could in his restraints in an effort to gain just a little more pleasure to push him over the edge. He growled in frustration when he came into contact with nothing but air.

Zen could help but feel proud of himself for being able to get Jumin to the point of desperation. He did not think that it would have been so easy to get Jumin like this since he was usually so monotoned and consistent in his personality. Was it because this is Jumins first time being submissive?

 

Zen decided to turn the vibrators back on once Jumins breathing started to calm down. Zen started off slowly, on the first setting to be exact. Jumin started to squirm and complain, whining for more. It was a wonderful sight that was ruined, yet again, by Jumin talking. If it wasn’t for the safe word, Zen would have gagged him, too.

 

Instead of giving Jumin what he wanted, Zen took the Vibrator out him without warning, causing Jumin to softly gasp in surprise.

 

“ Are you really going to be like this?” Zen can practically feel Jumin glaring at him from under the blindfold. Zen kind of wishes he didn’t put the earplugs on Jumin so that he can give his sassy response.

 

Instead of insulting him, Zen rubbed the inner thigh of the taller man, almost as if he were giving him a massage. Without any direct pleasurable contact, Jumin started to calm down, his breathing became closer to normal. That is until Zen started to rub the outside of his asshole. Jumin’s breath hitched, yet it was barely audible. 

 

Zen played around with Jumins asshole, stretching it up, inserting his finger to the first knuckle, rubbing the outside, etc, until Jumin started to complain again. This time, Zen didn’t care about getting interrupted since he also wanted to go further. After quickly applying lube to his member, Zen climbed onto the bed and over Jumin and started to slowly rub his dick against Jumins twitching hole. The older man sighed at the feeling.

 

Ruby eyes studied the older man's face, checking for unspoken pain but had only found slight discomfort. Zen stayed completely still when he was fully inside the hog-tied man, who wiggled his hips slightly in his bondage, trying to get used to the intrusion since it was a bit larger than the dildo from earlier. Once he was comfortable, jumin nodded to confirm with Zen.

 

Zen took no time in unleashing the beast, slamming hard into his ass and hitting Jumin in just the right place. Jumin threw his head back and nearly screams as he felt his orgasm building. He became a whimpering mess as he came harder than ever before. He was seeing stars as his eyes rolled back behind the blindfold, tears rolled down his cheeks and semen covering his folded stomach. Jumin quickly became sensitive to the harsh pleasure in his ass, but this didn't stop Zen.

 

“W-wait..ah! This is too much! Z-zen!” the usually monotoned man screamed as waves of intense mind breaking pleasure ran through his body. His pleas went unheard as Zen only fucked him harder and, to make things worse for jumin, jacking him off. 

 

Unlike Zen, Jumin didn’t know how to deal with his mind and body disagreeing during sex. Jumins body spazzed out as it tried to get away from the overstimulating feeling, but Jumin loved the feeling of the younger male pulsing cock inside of him. It was only an hour ago when Jumin had something up his ass for the first time and he was already feeling like a slut for Zens cock. He felt drool run down his face as he moaned and screamed as his second orgasm started to build up.

 

“No...ah! Z-zen...going...to...come!” Jumins second orgasm was almost painful, his back arching was also painful, but Jumin couldn’t help it. He has never felt this way before.

 

After his intense orgasm, Jumins body went numb and he was too tired to try to move. He felt Zen pull out of him and a hot liquid covered his hole and thighs. The feeling was almost comfortable.

 

Jumin was so tired he barely noticed the ropes and blindfold being taken off him. He opened his eyes when he felt the sudden touch of a cold towel. One of Zens' hand was gentle wiping him down while the other was rubbing at the marking on his wrist and ankles caused by the ropes. After sharing a moment of silence, their eyes meet.

 

‘How you feeling, Trust fund kid?” Zen asked a small smile found its way onto his face.

 

“.....Don’t call me that.” Jumin sounded hoarse, which only caused the smile on Zen face to grow.

 

“Who know you could scream like that! You probably didn’t even notice when you started begging me to go harder. I wish I recorded that!” Zen was laughing as he thought back to Jumins never before seen reactions. Jumin shut him up with a kiss.

 

“I will allow you to laugh now, but you will be punished for it later,”  Jumin whispered in his ear. The last thing he wanted right now is to lose the control the had during sex.

 

“Your punishments are what got you in this mess!” Zen laid his forehead on top of the man under him. Instead of responding, Jumin lazily wrapped his arms around Zen, who allowed himself to be pulled down to cuddle. Despite being the one in control during sex, Zen still prefer to cuddle against the older man's chest.

 

It might have been Jumins fault for being BDSM into the bedroom, but it's Zens fault for making him a bit more forceful during the next time they had sex.

  
  



End file.
